


pahimakas: special chapter (alternate universe)

by berrybobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybobohu/pseuds/berrybobohu
Summary: alternate universe kung saan hindi na tanga at paladesisyon ang ating bida na si Baekhyun Byun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	pahimakas: special chapter (alternate universe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolkyoong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolkyoong/gifts).



> HELLO! So ayon, this serves as my thank you gift. Salamat sa mga nagbasa ng pahimakas! I've seen multiple comments na scam daw ang light angst (don't worry binago ko na, hehe) and I'm very sorry for that. I swear, I didn't think na effective yung sakit kasi hindi ko sinunod ang original plot; ang dami kong tinanggal na scenes to make it hurt less pero hindi pala ganoon ang nangyari! Sorry na!! HAHAHA.
> 
> I've decided to make a drabble. Happy na tayo rito, promise na iyan!
> 
> WARNING LANG:  
> Unbeta-ed. Feeling ko rin cringe. Pero ayon, sana ma-enjoy n'yo pa rin. 
> 
> Salamat!!!!! Mahal ko kayo ng sobra pa sa sobra.

**pahimakas: special chapter (alternate universe)**

Napabalikwas si Baekhyun dahil sa tunog ng alarm na umaalingawngaw sa buong kwarto.

_ Shit. Shit, shit shit. _

Halos matumba na dahil sa pagtakbo makapunta lang sa banyo para maghanda. Gusto niya sapukin ang sarili dahil bakit siya napahimbing ng tulog! Quarter to 8 na, ang bagal pa naman niyang kumilos. Gusto niyang maiyak. Alas diyes ang simula ng graduation ceremony nila.

"Baekhyun, maliligo ka pa lang pala. Babyahe pa tayo," rinig niyang katok ni kuya Jun sa banyo

"Mabilis lang kuya. 3 minutes!"

Nailing na lang ang kuya niya sa kaniya. Ganoon kasi talaga si Baekhyun, kung kailan may importanteng lakad saka male-late ng gising.

Hindi naman malayo ang byahe nila. Ilang minuto lang naman ang distansya ng bahay nila sa university. Kaso kailangan talaga an hour before the ceremony, nandoon na kasi may attendance pa. Hindi tatawagin sa stage kapag walang pirma ang attendance list.

Shit, hindi pwede! Moment niya 'yon mamaya! Dapat rarampa siya paakyat ng stage bilang nag-iisang with highest honors sa kanilang batch.

By 8:30 nang makaalis sila sa bahay. Grabe, nakakahiya sa mga magulang at kuya niya. Siya na lang pala talaga ang inaantay. Baekhyun decided na sa kotse na lang kumain ng breakfast para mabilis silang makarating sa university.

He was busy munching on his food when his phone rang. Agad lumawak ang ngiti nang makitang si Chanyeol ang tumatawag.

"Hi, babi!" Bungad sa kaniya ni Chanyeol.

Halos mapunit na ang bunganga ni Baekhyun dahil sa pagngiti. Hindi na niya pansin na nakatingin na sa kaniya ang pamilya, all with adoration on ther faces. Masaya silang makitang nakangiti ang anak. Bihira lang ito, ano! Powers lang pala ng isang Chanyeol Park ang makapagpapalabas ng mga ngiting iyon.

"Hi! Where are you na?"

"Nandito na ako sa labas audi, babi. Ikaw?"

"On the way. I think we'll arrive in 10."

"Oks. I'll wait for you bago pumila. Ingat kayo."

"Oki."

"Sige, bye na muna. And Baekhyun?"

"Yes?"

_ "I love you." _

Baekhyun was already squealing. Wtf, kinikilig siya. Para naman siyang isang high schooler. Well, technically, high school naman talaga siya pero he'll be graduating in a few hours.

Napayuko na lang siya at ramdam na ang pamumula ng pisngi. Hindi malakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya, instead, he feels warm. He feels serene.

"Naman eh..."

Napatawa na lang si Chanyeol sa kabilang linya bago ibinababa ang tawag.

"Malandi ka," bulong sa kanya ni Junmyeon dahilan para masapok niya ito sa ulo. Pero totoo naman, hindi na niya ide-deny ang sinabi ng kuya.

Puno na agad ng tao pagkadating nila sa audi. He kissed his mom on the cheeks and hugged both his dad and kuya dahil kailangan na nilang pumasok sa loob. Sa labas muna kasi ang mga ga-graduate para pumila saka mage-entrance sa red carper kapag nagsimula na.

His eyes immediately searched for Chanyeol amongst the crowd. Tsk, ang laki-laking tao hindi niya mahagilap.

Nagulat na lang siya nang may biglang yumakap sa kaniya sa likod at humalik sa pisngi niya. Based sa pinaghalong signature smell at pabango, alam na niya agad na si Chanyeol ito. He turned around so that he can bury his face on the other's chest and hugged him back, as tightly as they can.

Humalik pa ng isa si Chanyeol sa noo ni Baekhyun bago humiwalay. Malalapad na ngiti ang iginanti nila sa isa't isa.

"Ganda naman ng valedictorian ng batch."

Hinampas ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa dibdib (promise, hindi chansing iyan!) bago muling sumubsob muli sa nagtitigasang dibdib nito. Clingy na siya ngayon, aalis na siya mamaya eh.

  
  


\--

  
  


_ "Ayoko." _

_ "Chanyeol—" _

_ "Ayoko, Baekhyun." _

_ It was one breezy night, nakahilata pa rin sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa kama ng nauna. Katatapos lang nilang maglinis—ang wild kasi ni Chanyeol, gigil na gigil sa pwet ni Baekhyun, both were still recovering from the  _ exhausting  _ activity they just did when Baekhyun decided to drop the bomb. _

_ Matapos kasing nilang mag-usap ni kuya Junmyeon ay agad niyang hinila si Chanyeol paakyat ng kwarto to talk. _

Oo, ibang talk ang nagawa nila.

_ But here they are now. _

_ Naupo si Chanyeol at sumandal sa headboard ng kama. Ilang segundo niyang tinitigan si Baekhyun bago muling nagsalita. _

_ "Hindi ako papayag sa gusto mo, Baekhyun." _

_ "Chanyeol kasi—" _

_ "Sinabi ko namang willing akong maghintay, 'di ba?" _

_ Naupo na rin si Baekhyun to face Chanyeol. Naiinis na siya kasi kanina pa siya pinuputol. "Ayoko lang na hintayin mo ako nang matagal. Chanyeol, it will take years!" _

_ "And I don't care! Tangina, Baek. Naiintindihan naman kita na you have to leave me, eventually, para tuparin mga pangarap mo," he paused to scan Baekhyun's face, admiring how it glows under the moonlight.  _ Ang ganda talaga.  _ "Pero hindi ba parang ang selfish mo naman na sabihin sa'king kalimutan kita and everything we have?" _

_ Napayuko si Baekhyun dahil sa narinig. Oo, sinabi niya iyon. Feeling niya kasi he's tying Chanyeol up to something na hindi naman sigurado. A lot can happen in a second nga, paano pa kapag taon na ang lumipas. _

_ Sigurado naman na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Alam naman niya sa sariling si Chanyeol pa rin in the next years. Pero anong kasiguraduhan na si Baekhyun pa rin hanggang dulo? _

_ "Huh." _

_ Napaangat ang tingin niya rito. He's smiling pero walang kahit anong bahid ng humor. "You're belittling my feelings for you, tama ba?" _

_ "Chanyeol" _

_ "Hindi pa pala sapat 'yong mga pinaramdam ko para malaman mong seryoso ako." _

_ Napahilamos na lang si Baekhyun sa inis. Ang kulit-kulit ni Chanyeol. Sisipain niya talaga 'to palabas ng bahay. _

_ "Sige ganito na lang," panimula ni Chanyeol. "Iintayin kita, pero wala tayong obligations sa isa't isa. Okay na ba?" _

Tsk, sasampalin ko na ito eh!

_ "How sure are you na ako pa rin?" _

_ Chanyeol only smiled at hinila si Baekhyun pahiga. Pinulupot niya ang mga braso niya sa bewang nito. Kung maka-cuddle akala mo naman magboyfriend. _

_ See? Ni hindi nga sila magjowa tapos maghihintayan? Ano ba itong set-up na pinasok nila? _

_ "I just know." _

  
  


\--

  
  


Tahimik lang silang nakaupo nang tumayo si Baekhyun. Kailangan na niyang pumasok. He'll be departing anytime soon.

"See you?"

"See you."

With one last, lingering kiss, they bid each other goodbyes.

  
  


\--

  
  


Gano'n lang ang set-up nila. Magka-text or magka-video call kapag parehas libre ang schedule. Mahirap lang kasi magkaiba sila ng timezone. Umaga kay Chanyeol, gabi kay Baekhyun, and vice versa. Konti na nga lang theme song na nila ang Magkabilang Mundo by Jireh Lim.

Medyo nahirapan pa mag-adjust si Baekhyun kasi mag-isa kang talaga siyang nag-migrate. Kasama naman niya ang tito at ang pamilya nito, pero naho-homesick pa rin siya.

Until three months had passed, unti-unti nang nasasanay si Baekhyun sa bagong environment. Salamat na rin sa tulong ng pinsan na si Mark. He discovered na dito lang ito lumaki, but her mom is a Filipina kaya he's really thankful na he can understand his mother tongue. Nakakadrain din kaya ang magstraight English!

"Hi babi, missed you."

Madaling araw na kila Baekhyun when Chanyeol called. Kahit pagod na galing uni, sinagot pa rin ang tawag dahi ilang linggo na silang hindi nakakapag-usap. Pare-parehas busy sa mga gawain sa school.

"Where are you?"

Nagtataka siya bakit madilim ang paligid ni Chanyeol. Hindi ba dapat maliwanag sa kanila?

"Sa labas. Lamig eh."

Lalo pang nangunot ang noo because of what the latter said. Anong malamig? Anong nasa labas? Pero instead na makakuha ng sagot, tinawanan lang siya ng nasa kabilang linya.

"Really, bab. Saan ka nga?"

"Outside your tito's house."

Agad napatayo si Baekhyun dahil sa narinig. Kahit gulong-gulo, bumaba siya ng hagdan to see for himself.

Nadatnan niya roon ang tito na nakaupo sa sala at may hawak na tasa ng tsaa. He gave him a meaningful smile na mas lalong nagpagulo kay Baekhyun.

_ Ano bang nangyayari. _

"Papasukin mo na, bunso. Kanina pa 'yon nilalamig sa labas."

Other people may find it funny na balot na balot ka sa Vancouver, Canada sa kasagsagan ng August. Pero duh, laking Pilipinas sila, ano!

When he opened the gate, one tall, handsome man with his signature dorky and dimpled smile, and his arms spread wide ang bumungad sa kaniya.

Although still confused, patakbo niya itong tinungo at nagpakulong sa mga bisig nito.

"Hey, anong gawa mo rito?"

_ Hindi naman siguro siya nananaginip, 'di ba? _

He guessed he's not kasi he can really feel Chanyeol's presence. He can feel his warm embrace and the tranquility it gives him.

"Uh, sinusundan ka?"

When Chanyeol saw na naguguluhan pa rin si Baekhyun, he only chuckled and guided him inside. Nagstay muna sila doon sa porch.

Naupos sila sa bench and Chanyeol immediately placed his arms sa balikat ni Baekhyun so that the latter can rest his head on the other's chest.

"I just arrived kanina. Bukas pa dapat ako magpapakita kaso hindi ako nakapagpigil eh."

"What…"

"When you told me about you scholarship dito, I asked your mom kung pwede pa ba akong humabol.

Hindi sila pumayag siyempre, but I didn't give up. I reached for your tito, and gladly, pumayag siyang makiusap ulit sa admins."

Yumuko si Chanyeol para tingnan si Baekhyun na nakatingin din pala sa kaniya at matamang nakikinig. Both plastered a smile nang magtama ang mga paningin. Chanyeol brushed his hand on the latter's soft hair.

"Eventually, pumayag sila. Based on my academic records, pumayag silang mag-exam ako. Pero for the next semester na. I'm here kasi next week ang sched ko for exam."

Hindi na napigilang maiyak ni Baekhyun. Kaya pala halos hindi na niya makausap si Chanyeol noon! May kung anong ginagawa pala!

"Lumipad ka talaga rito para lang mag-exam?"

Chanyeol smiled kasi nakakunot na naman ang noo ni Baekhyun. Ang cute.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm here for good."

Napahiwalay sa yakap si Baekhyun dahil sa narinig. "What?"

"Kung makakapasa ako, which I'm confident that I will, mags-start ako sa December. Double effort nga lang para makahabol kasi I'll be irregular."

Tuluyan na ngang tumulo ang luha ni Baekhyun na kanina pa niya pinipigilan. Chanyeol didn't have to go all the way for him.

"You don't have to do this for me."

"I did not," Chanyeol cradled the other's face. "I did it for us kasi gusto ko, magkasama tayong gagawin ang mga plano natin."

Baekhyun nuzzled on Chanyeol's neck. Bakit talaga ganito si Chanyeol!!

"Hey, huwag ka na umiyak. Magkasama na nga tayo eh."

"Yabang mo."

"Hindi ah. Confident lang. Ilang buwan kong pinagpuyatan ang pagrereview ano!"

And Baekhyun is, too. Naniniwala siya kay Chanyeol and his abilities.

Tahimik lang silang nakatitig sa kalangitan. The night sky was full of stars. Ang peaceful ng gabi. Medyo malamig talaga for the both of them but they find warm in each other's arms.

Dahil naudlot ang pahinga, unti-unti nang dinadalaw ng antok si Baekhyun. But before he did, he mumbled something that made Chanyeol smile.

"I love you, Yeol."

And they couldn't ask for more.


End file.
